


Worship You

by thoseperfectcurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, M/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Top Louis, Toys, Vibrators, butt plug, daddy!louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3002072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseperfectcurls/pseuds/thoseperfectcurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much 3,000 words of Harry being fucked by Louis in a hotel room. Warning for some daddy kink amongst other sexual things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship You

Harry was standing awkwardly in the middle of Spencer’s, scanning through the selection in front of him. He wanted something big but not anything that would hurt him. He bit his lip as he looked over the prices of a pink vibrator, about 5 inches or so in length and had a wide base. It wasn’t long but it was pretty thick, it reminded the sixteen year old so much of his boyfriends dick, and he knew he has made his decision. Picking it up, Harry brought it to the front counter and awkwardly handed the cashier twenty pounds in exchange for the vibrator.

The blonde teenager girl blew a bubble with her bubble gum before chuckling at Harry’s look of embarrassment. Harry knew that it was normal, Spencer’s was known for their sex toys and plenty of people came in everyday to purchase some, even guys looking for dildos. It was normal, natural even, it still didn’t stop the warm feeling in Harry’s stomach.

Just wait until Louis finds out. 

Louis was sitting on the bed in his dorm, scrolling through his twitter account and laughing at random tweets from people he didn’t know. It was late November now, and Louis would be going home for a few weeks on break from uni and it would be his 19th birthday. He was excited to see all his friends, family, and his boyfriend of almost a year now (but they’ve been friends for years now), Harry.

Louis stopped his scrolling when he heard his phone go off, he reached over his laptop and saw that he had received a picture message from Harry. Curious now, Louis opened up the message and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was a picture, of Harry, but it wasn’t a goofy picture of his face like he was used to getting. No, it was a picture of Harry’s bum with a pink vibrator that his arsehole was stretched around. And no, this could not be happening. Louis only had 10 minutes before he had to head off to his only class of today and Harry knew this. Harry knew his schedule better than Louis did and no, this cannot be happening.

‘Just wait until I get my hands on you xx’ Louis texted him and almost immediately he had received a reply.

‘Can’t wait daddy. Only ten more days! xx’

Louis closed his eyes and tried to think about things that would turn him off, he thought about his gran, fanny packs, vaginas, anything to get rid of his boner. Sadly, nothing helped and Louis ended up 15 minutes late to his class because he had to wank, all because of that damn picture.

‘Damn you Styles.’ Louis typed out as he glared at the screen, when 10 minutes pasted and still no reply, Louis turned his phone off and shook his head, smirking at the knowledge that next time he saw his boyfriend, he will inevitably be fucked into the mattress so hard that he’ll cried. Louis lets out a chuckle at the thought, before starting to pay attention to his lecture and take notes on what’s going on.

Louis closed his eyes and let the vibrations of the train soothe him, he was only about an hour away from home now and he couldn’t wait. He had went to the mall in London and picked out a nice early Christmas present for Harry, he smirked because he knew the younger boy was going to blush and squirm and he couldn’t wait.

Yeah, Louis missed his family and all but he was most excited to see Harry. After getting together almost a year ago, Louis pretty much went off to college as soon as things got serious which was a huge set back and it was really sad because both boys loved each other a lot, but only really got to talk via text and Skype.

That being said, he had talked to his mum and said he was going to hang out with Zayn and Liam tonight and that he would come home around lunchtime the next day. Harry had told his parents that he was spending the night at Niall’s before Louis got home and they had a dinner together, both families at the Olive Garden to celebrate Louis coming home. However, Louis wasn’t really going to see Liam and Zayn and Harry wasn’t spending the night at Nialls. Louis had booked a hotel room and the two are planning to spend the night together, being as loud as they want without worrying about interruptions.

Louis was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and there was another one of Harry’s teasing picture messages. Ever since Louis admitted how hot the first one was, now about every other day Louis would receive a picture message and honestly, the older boy didn’t know how he was going to keep up with Harry’s libido. The horny kid could wank, but if he saw a picture of Zac Efron shirtless he would be hard again in no less than 10 minutes. Louis didn’t realize how ridiculous, and kind of funny, the situation was until he outgrew that phase. However, he worked hard to keep up with his younger boyfriend, and there were obvious advantages; such as this picture Louis was currently looking at of Harry with his arse high in the air and that same god damn pink vibrator sticking out of his hole.

Louis groaned and threw his head back against the seat, he was pretty grateful at the moment that he was sitting in the back and nobody could glance over his shoulder and see what he was looking at. Also they wouldn’t see him pull his bag over lap to hide his boner just thinking about what Harry was doing right now.

Louis couldn’t wait until tonight, when he would get his hands on his boyfriend for the first time in weeks. 

Harry was practically running down the stairs, it was 5 past 6 now and he was set to meet Louis at the train station at 7 so the two of them could go back to the hotel and spend the night together. The sixteen year old was more than excited, not only because he was practically guaranteed great sex tonight, but he missed his boyfriend a lot and he really couldn’t wait to see him.

Harry may be younger, but he knew how to play Louis, he knew what he needed to do to get the older boy right where he wanted him. He was putty in Harry’s hands, and Harry knew this. However; he would never abuse this power, he would never take advantage of Louis because to them it’s not all about sex; they’re relationship was perfectly healthy. The two have been friends for what seems like a life time and neither had any intention to ruin that, ever.

Harry called to his mom over his shoulder that he was going and that he’d see her tomorrow at the Tomlinson household in time for Louis’ arrival. Without waiting for a response, Harry closed the door behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets. His mom thought he was going to Niall’s house which was right around the corner, so she didn’t think he needed a ride. The train station was only a few blocks away anyways so Harry wasn’t worried, plus Louis would buy a taxi for the two of them to the hotel, so again; Harry wasn’t worried at all. 

The sixteen year old shoved his hands in his pockets and bit back his smile, he also tried not to think out the silk panties he was wearing under his jeans or the butt plug he put in that morning.

Louis woke up to a loud screeching sound, he pulled out his headphones and smiled when he noticed the train was pulling up into a very familiar station. He was home; he was back in simple old Doncaster.

The train came to a screeching stop and Louis was already getting his things together and out from the storage units above the passengers head as the intercom buzzed to life and announced that the passengers could get off that were stopping here in Doncaster. He also couldn’t help but beam when he was at the door, suit case in hand, and he saw Harry standing there with a white poster board written in his loopy handwriting ‘Louis Tomlinson’ with at least twenty red hearts drawn at the bottom. Louis laugh echoed through the whole station as he practically threw himself in the younger boy’s arms.

“Babe,” Louis was laughing still and he had no idea why but he tucked his face into the space between the slightly shorter boys face and neck and breathed in deeply; trying to regain his composure. He was the adult here, yet he was the one acting like a giddy sixteen year old. So Louis closed his eyes and hugged his arm tighter around Harry’s waist one last time before he pulled back and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the younger boy was holding back tears, his green eyes were bright and more green then Louis has seen them in a long time.

Harry looped his arms behind Louis’ neck and leaned in, he stepped on his tip toes and pushed his forehead against Louis’. He giggled when Louis rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“Hi sweetheart.” Louis couldn’t stop smiling, he was dumb and young and so desperately in love. It was pathetic really, he was nineteen and he was head over heels for a sixteen year old boy who reads fantasy books for fun and tells the worst jokes. He can’t stop thinking about Harry and his little laughs, all his dreams, fears, and everything in between. He was so in love with Harry and all the sudden it hit him. It hit him like walking into a brick wall’ hard and fast. One day he wanted to marry this boy, he wanted to settle down and have a family. He wanted a nice little brick house not too far away from home and he wanted little Tomlinson- Styles running around the house and fuck it, they may have only been dating for a little while but they’ve known each other their whole life.

“I love you Harry Styles.”

“I love you too Louis Tomlinson.”

When they arrived at the hotel, Harry was being pressed against the door as soon as the stepped foot in the room.

“I’ve missed you so much baby,” Louis was sucking and biting into Harrys neck, soothing over the new bruise with his tongue before he spoke again “Did you miss me love, did you miss my cock? Did you miss the way id fuck you into the mattress, the way I would have to cover your mouth because you are so loud.”

“Yes Louis, I missed you so much, I missed your cock so much.” Harry was moaning and bucking his hips up, trying to find friction from Louis’ thigh.

“What was that baby?” Louis placed his hands on the door, one on both sides by Harry’s head and pushed his hips into Harry’s crotch, loving the moan that escaped the younger boy’s sinful lips.

“I missed your cock so much, daddy.” Harry’s eyes were blown wide and he bit his lips as Louis pushed into one last time before letting go of his vice grip he had on his hips.

“That’s right baby.” Louis took a step back, he grabbed a hold of Harry’s thin wrists and pulled him towards the king size bed in the middle of the room. “Take off your clothes baby.” Louis let go of his wrists and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Harry was nervously looking down at Louis, who wasn’t saying anything at all. He was waiting, waiting for Harry. Slowly, Harry toed off his shoes and his socks. The slowly, Harry was peeling off his shirt, revealing his usually pale chest that was flushed and beads of sweat were running down his pecks, and they haven’t even done anything. However, Harry knows that tonight is their night. It’s a night where they don’t have to worry about anyone hearing them or coming to interrupt them. They had all night, and they were going to make it a night well spent.

Harry slowly wiggled out of his pants, shimmying his hips and keeping his head down because he didn’t want to see Louis’ reaction to what was underneath. So once Harry got his pants all the way off he looked up and tried to gauge Louis’ reaction.

Harry stood there in nothing but red lace panties. They made his bum look bigger and his cock barely fit in their as is, but with every second passing Harry got harder and the head of his dick was showing and it was red and leaking at the tip.

“Baby, you’re already so wet and I haven’t even touched you.”

Harry threw his head back and let out a load moan, it’s been so long and Harry was horny as fuck, he just wanted Louis inside of him right now.

“I love the red panties baby boy, they make you look so pretty sweetie, do you feel pretty baby?” 

“Yeah daddy I feel so pretty, I wanted to be pretty for you, daddy.”

“Come here darling,” Louis holds is arms out and Harry practically collapses on top of the older boy, he presses his face into Louis’ neck and smiles because yeah, Harry really fucking missed this. “You’re always so good for me darling, such a pretty boy isn’t that right baby?”

“Always good for you daddy, always want to be your pretty baby.”

“Daddy please,” Harry’s face was red, his eyes were closed and his head was still pressed against Louis’ neck. “T-touch me daddy, please touch me.”

“Oh baby, don’t be so greedy.” Louis took a handful of Harry’s curls and pulled his head back so that he was looking right at him. “Get daddy nice and wet okay baby, if you’re good maybe I’ll fuck you.”

Harry pushed himself out of Louis’ arms and practically threw himself on the floor “I wanna be good daddy, I want you to fuck me.”

“Then come on baby, suck daddy’s cock.” Louis said and that’s when he pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving him in only his shirt. His thick cock was hard against his thigh and before he could say it again, Harry was gripping the older man’s thighs and taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, hard.

“Harry, yes baby just like that.” Louis moaned and bucked his hips slightly. He couldn’t help but moan again when he heard Harry choke.

“You like that baby?” Louis was slowly thrusting into Harry’s mouth, holding onto the back of his head so he couldn’t move. Louis was slowly pushing his hips into the younger boy’s mouth and he threw his head back and moaned when Harry started gagging.

“You love this don’t you Harry,” Louis started going in and out more forcefully “Love sucking my cock.”

Louis yanked Harry off of him and almost immediately the boy was chanting a mantra of “Yes Louis, love your cock so much, yes, yes, yes.” The boy looked obscene with his spit dripping from the sides of his mouth and his pupils were huge and his lips were so pink.

“Alright baby,” Louis coo’s and helped the boy stand up on his feet “I want you to lay on the bed and get yourself ready for me alright?”

Harry was nodding before Louis was even done talking and he was clambering over to Louis’ bag and unzipping the side pocket; where he knew the lube would be.

“When I get back, you better be ready to take my cock okay baby?”

Louis picked up his phone and locked himself in the bathroom, reading emails and responding to texts for the next ten minutes; trying to block out the sounds of his younger boyfriend moaning and he fingered himself open.

When Louis decided that he gave Harry plenty of time, he opened the bathroom door and smirked down at Harry who was fucking himself hard with four fingers, eyes red and tears spilling out the corners. “D-Daddy please,” Harry was full on sobbing and he tilted his hips upward and started riding back on his hands.

“You think you’re ready baby?” Louis took off his shirt, leaving him naked and standing above his younger boyfriend who was nodding quickly and pulling his fingers out of himself.

“Daddy,” Harry was breathless, he wanted to scream and he was so close. He whined when he saw Louis rolling a condom onto his thick dick before spreading lube over his dick. “Daddy please fuck me, please make me yours.”

“Oh baby,” Louis coo’d “You’re already mine sweetheart. Turnover I want you on your hands and knees when I fuck you.”

Harry was quick to obey, he flipped himself over so that his head was shoved into the hotel sheets and his ass was in the air. He heard Louis chuckle above him and he whined in anticipation, shaking his little bum trying to get the older boy to move faster.

Louis wasted no time at all, he began pounded into Harry at a rapid pace. He gave the younger boy no time at all to get used to the feeling of being so full. Harry was moaning loudly, bucking his hips into nothing since Louis was holding his hips up, keeping him from getting any sort of friction on his aching cock. He just laid there and took the pounding, he missed this side of Louis so much.

“You like that baby,” Louis was breathless, he knew he would come soon because he missed this so much, he missed Harry so much “You miss your daddy fucking you?”

Harry couldn’t even answer Louis, too lost in the feeling of being fucked. The only thing he could think of was ‘Lou Lou Lou Lou Lou’ and it took him a moment to realize he was saying that out loud because all the sudden Louis was leaning over him and whispering in his ear “Come.”

Harry came so hard he saw stars behind his closed eyelids.

Louis made Harry see those same stars 5 times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much me writing my first ever fic involving smut @ 2 am. I also feel like I may have discovered some sort of daddy kink I never knew about until now. I also named this fic after a Vampire Weekend song because that was what was playing when I was thinking of a title.
> 
> FOLLOW ME @ thoseperfectcurls.tumblr.com


End file.
